$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {3} & {0} \\ {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {-1} \\ {2} & {3} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}-{4} & {3}-{-1} \\ {3}-{2} & {0}-{3} \\ {-2}-{4} & {-2}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-5} & {4} \\ {1} & {-3} \\ {-6} & {-5}\end{array}\right]}$